Nightmares
by Sahi-velmara
Summary: Sam and Dean are swept into an investigation and have to kill what was previously thought of as unkillable. Sorry, I'm terrible at summaries. forgive me.
1. Chapter 1

_ Maras are creatures in Norse mythology that take the form of beautiful men or women (whatever you prefer). They sit on the chest of their victims and steal their souls, it is said to feel like drowning. They are very similar to the Germanic Alp, Mare, or Trud which can sneak through the smallest hole in a house, the Alp is also believed to crush animals to death. It is believed that some witches can send an Alp to those they hate or are angry with by merely thinking of it. Some also believe they are the cause of nightmares. Alps, Maras, and Truds are all said to be extremely intelligent. They carefully choose their appearance._

_Carson City, Nevada_

Dean turned to Sam and eyed him questioningly, "Have you found anything interesting?" He asked. " Well, in Kalispell, Montana, six people have died in their sleep in the past month." Sam answered "Why would we investigate people dying in their sleep? You do realize that it's a totally normal way to die, right?" Dean asked smirking at Sam, He looked into things too much sometimes. People die in their sleep all the time.  
"They all lived in the same neighborhood, on the same street. Oh and get this, they were all under forty and in good health. You still think these are your everyday 'going peacefully into the night' kind of deaths"  
Dean sat down on the bed considering the likelihood of that happening naturally. The more he thought about it, the less it seemed a mere coincidence.  
"Ok, I'll admit you were right, that's not normal. So, how did they die anyway"  
"They suffocated. One of them had sleep apnea, so that might explain him suffocating, but the rest of them were fine.  
"I think something's going on, and we should go check it out. It is our job." Sam over emphasized the word job, Sam personally didn't think job was the right word. It made it sound like they were being paid to do this, to hunt. But, he knew it would get to Dean. It made him feel like it was his duty to help these people who had no idea anything was wrong.  
Dean had no idea how people didn't notice all the strange supernatural happenings that transpired all around them. The neighbor who seemed to look different from day to day, the park were a women committed suicide after she found out her husband was having an affair.Normal people were so blind, they didn't notice the small but obvious messages phantoms left behind. People who did notice things were thought of as insane and shunned by the average world as freaks or monsters themselves.   
Shaking himself from this rather melancholy train of thought, Dean turned to Sam "Ok, we're going, this could be interesting," He said reluctantly "And since this is a rare occasion when I actually think you're right I won't be annoyed if this turns out to be something perfectly normal." Dean said,winking at Sam."Oh yes, because being right around ninety percent of the time isn't nearly enough." Sam complained sarcastically. "Exactly. How did you know?" "Intuition." Sam stated bluntly smiling.  
"Ah yes, Scully, a women's intuition"  
Sam shut down his computer and stood up, "Well, lets get ready to go." He walked over to his bed and looked around at the motel's overly colorful, gaudy wallpaper. As he threw a ball of clothes into his duffel bag he stared at the large disco ball that hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room. 'Someday…' Sam vowed to himself 'We will stay in a hotel that isn't a complete dump.'

An hour and a half later they were driving sixty miles an hour down a small dirt road. Sam wondered how Dean could be so neurotic about letting him drive the Impala when he drove 'her' so carelessly. Throughout the drive Dean had slowly but steadily turned up the music's volume so that now the Matallica was so loud that the car vibrated with the beat. After thirty minutes of scull rattling base Sam's head felt like it was going to burst from the pressure. He had tried to tell Dean to turn the volume down but he, of course, couldn't hear him.  
Sam had reached over and turned the volume down only to discover that not only did Dean sing along, but he was a horrible singer. His brother had absolutely no artistic talent. How could someone possibly get used to this? Eventually, he had feigned a migraine and managed to get Dean to turn off the music and let him sleep.

Hours later he had woken up in a strange motel with sequined wallpaper (where did Dean find these places? _And how did Dean move him without waking_ _him?_). He looked around and saw Dean sleeping in his boxers on another bed, twisted in an uncomfortable looking position.Sam got off of the bed and stretched. He looked over at a clock and saw that it was 2:08AM. What a time to wake up. Rolling his neck to work out the kinks (from the hotel's less than stellar mattress no doubt) he worked his laptop out of his bag. "Meh.." he sighed noncommittally "May as well." The rest of the night was spent attempting to find out ore about the peculiar deaths that had led them so far north.

At 9:36AM Dean woke up and told Sam that they leaving in two hours.  
"Last night I did some research" Sam told Dean as they got dressed to go.  
"Ya, so what did you find out?" Dean said taking shirt off.  
"Well, one more person died last night, and their car was stolen, but the police found it abandoned by the gates of the town." "So, you're telling me that some creature suffocated this guy, stole his car, and then left it by the gate?" Dean asked putting his pants on.  
"Maybe. You never know, I mean there was that shape-shifter that killed people for their money." He pointed out.  
"You have a point." Sam seemed to be right more and more often now, Dean found it deeply disturbing. Kalispell, Montana Sixteen hours later they reached Kalispell. It was a small gated town with two large statues of horses at the front. Their was snow falling heavily and it thickly covered the streets and pavement. It was freezing, a teeth chattering fifteen degrees. They drove down the long maze of unfamiliar road looking for Famin Boulevard in the old town. After fifteen minuets of wandering they found the timeworn Victorian houses. Three of the twelve houses on the street had fallen into a state of decay, and had police tape around them.  
Sam turned to Dean, "Dean, those are the houses were the first three people died. Maybe the police have noticed that something weird was going on"  
"Well, I'd be surprised if they hadn't noticed anything yet"  
"Let's see if there's anything interesting in the house."

Dean found that the lock was very old and easy to pick. He pushed the door open carefully and peered inside. The foyer was lit only by the dim sun light that came in through the stained glass windows.  
"Let's find his room. Do you know where it is?" Dean Asked Sam.  
"Um, I think it's upstairs"  
They crossed the foyer and went up the steep, narrow stairs. When they had reached the bedroom, a strange, but not unfamiliar, smell hit them. Sulfur. Dean knew at once that Sam had been right, something supernatural was going on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sleep apnea- a sleeping disorder characterized by short periods where the person can't breath. The person affected by this disorder is usually overweight. Sulfur is thought to be left behind were a ghost, demon, or supernatural creature has truly been sighted.I have no Idea what this city is like the people and places in this city are completely fictional, don't insult me if the city is completely off; it probably is.This is my first fanfic, so please when you review


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Sam walked into the room that appeared to have been torn apart, possibly by police looking for some cause of death that linked all of victims together. They had missed the most obvious clue, a clue they could never understand. The cause of death wasn't a chemical agent or a murderer, of the kind they usually dealt with. It was something different entirely. Sam gingerly lifted the covers from the bed and studied the sheets, "Dean, look" Dean peered under the covers and saw the deep impression of a human form. Arms at its sides, legs strait.  
" That has got to be an uncomfortable way sleep," Dean murmured. " He might not have always slept that way." " You think something pressed him into the bed?" Dean asked poking at the mattress.  
" Ya, well it would've taken a long time for the bed to sag this much, plus the outline is so…perfect." Sam responded. "Well, I wouldn't go so far as to call it perfect." Dean found this whole case strange and flawed. It was by no means perfect. They didn't even know what was killing these people and that in itself bothered him. He had nearly gotten used to knowing what to look for, who to look for. He wanted it to be obvious. Find the monster, kill the monster. It was so much harder when you had to find out what the monster was first, and if it was a monster at all.  
" So then lets check the other houses to see if the beds have the same kind of impression." Sam offered. 

They went to the house next door and got in through an open window in the kitchen.  
" You know Sam, I kind of like this place"  
" Why?" Sam asked.  
" Because the security is horrible, the locks are bad and the windows are open. It's great." Once they got to the bedroom they checked the mattress and found the same thing, The impression of the body.

By the end of the day, they had check the bed of all of the victims and found the same thing in each room. Sulfur, the human impression.  
Later at their motel Sam was researching, trying to find out what out what killed the people. "I found three things that could be killing them. A Mara, an Alp or Trud. They all come to you while you sleep and suffocate you by sitting on your chest. And, Maras supposedly ride their victim's horses after they kill them, Oh, and they steal their victims souls"  
" Does it say what they look like"  
" It says that they appear as a beautiful man or women, but, sometimes they come in the form of animals; cats, wolves, or birds."

That night Sam was awoken by the sound of sirens passing their motel. He stood up quickly and went to Dean's side shaking him awake. " Sam," Dean muttered, his mind muddled by sleep, "Why the hell are you waking me up? It's 2:30AM"  
"Dean, I think something's going on, I think someone else died." " Ok, ok, we'll go." He said standing up and pulling a pair of pants on.

They drove towards Famin boulevard in a hurry. Once they were three miles from Famin They began to see police cars and people talking in the streets, just as Dean was slowing down so he wouldn't hit anyone, he saw a dark shadow in his peripheral vision, it was moving fast and heading for the turn in the street right in front of them.  
He slammed on the breaks. Now he heard the hooves clattering on the pavement. Dean stared at the animal as it galloped across the street in front of the Impala, " What the hell is a horse doing out here?" " Maybe it was scared by the sirens." Sam offered weakly, he had never particularly liked horses.  
Dean started driving again. When they got to the house, they immediately noticed something strange. No cars parked in the driveways, no cars in the open garage. No cars except police cars. Sam reached into the middle compartment in the car and pulled out two police badges. He handed one to Dean. They got out of the car and sauntered over to one of the policeman, " What happened here?" Dean asked flashing the policeman his badge. " Someone choked this guy, Thomas Cartrainger, and then stole his families two cars. We just found one of the cars crashed into a telephone pole right outside of town."

Minutes later Sam and Dean walked into the house and as was routine now checked the house for sulfur and the impression. They found both.

In their motel room Sam sat trying to figure out if something other than location tied these people together. He got his answer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alps and maras are said to ride their victims horses after they kill them.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean sat on the sagging bed waiting for Sam to tell him if he'd found anything. He flipped through The Daily Inter Lake '_Boy reels in 5-foot 60-pound alligator in Kalispell pond'_, '_County officials aim for accountability' ._

Sam walked over to him and peered down at what he was reading, " Found anything?" "A women was rescued after being lost in the forest for 29 hours and was approached by wolves." Dean said, showing him the headline, " You find anything"  
" All of the victims except for one had told someone else who lived in the house that they had seen a beautiful women watching them at some point the night before they died, that and they all had younger brothers"  
" What about the other guy who didn't see a beautiful women"  
" He saw a beautiful man." Sam told him.  
" Ah, of course. So we are dealing with a mara or alp. How do we get rid of it"  
" Well, a mara won't come into a house with belladonna hanging over the door, and an alp won't come back if you press your thumb into the palm of your hand while it's suffocating you. You can also, invite it to coffee and it will come the next day in a human form, have coffee with you, and then leave you alone"  
" Ok that's great, but how do you kill it"  
" Doesn't say, I guess we have to improvise." Sam told him. 

That night Dean lay on the bed in a old house on Famin boulevard and tied to sleep. He didn't like being bait, but he fit the bill so perfectly: healthy, under forty, and he had Sam, a younger brother. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. Their was a small creaking sound from the floor and Dean opened his eyes. At the end of the bed Dean saw Sam. He sat up with a jolt, " Shit Sam, you surprised me. What are you doing. " Nothing…" Something seemed stranger than usual about Sam. Something was amiss. Dean suddenly felt extremely tired. He felt his head hit the pillow. Felt himself fading fast into sleep. When he woke up in the morning, he immediately went and found Sam. " Sam, what the fuck were you doing watching me fall asleep? That's creepy. " Please, Dean thought, let it have just been Sam being creepy. He didn't like the feelings that accompanied being a victim. What if when the thing was killing him he didn't wake up? What would happen to Sam if he died? He couldn't leave Sam alone, Dean was all Sam had left.  
" Dean, I wasn't watching you. I was probably already asleep." Maybe Dean had been dreaming when he saw him watching him.  
" Maybe that was the mara"" But, maras are supposed to come as what you desire. I know some people have thought some strange things, but…" Dean stammered, he knew that of all his weaknesses, Sam was the worst. He was his little brother, how could he not adore him?  
" Dean listen, it wouldn't be that weird. I mean, most people, I hope you included, wouldn't be too happy about killing their younger brother. Especially since you swore to protect me"  
" Well, have I ever tried to kill you? Really tried to kill you? I've had so many chances"  
" No, but I did wake up once and you were standing over me with a gun. Does that count"  
" I don't know"" Were you or were you not trying to kill me"  
" No, I would never actually kill you!" Dean told Sam, disturbed that he would think that he would kill him. So maybe when Sam was twelve he had woken up and seen Dean standing over him with a gun. So what, he had just been messing around, he hadn't ever considered that Sam would wake up. But he did, of course, that maniacal child, he always saw Dean doing things he shouldn't have been doing: drinking beer, kissing girls, breaking into houses, getting arrested (in that order). It's not like what he was doing was bad, it, he believed, was perfectly normal to do these things.  
" Ok, that's good to know"  
" Well, never mind that, if that was the mara then, it's smart, it knows I wouldn't be able to kill you." Dean wondered how he could kill it.  
" Tonight, it's probably going to come to you again. You need to invite it to have coffee with you."  
" I don't want to have coffee with it. It's trying to kill me"  
" Well, would you rather die or have coffee with the mara?" Sam asked Dean sarcastically.  
" I'd rather have coffee." Dean answered reluctantly. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ In case you were wondering how they ended up staying in that house, Dean told the home owners that there was a gas leak and they would be repairing it. They told the homeowners it wasn't safe to stay and that they would call them when they were done fixing the leak.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean didn't understand how Sam could expect him to sleep after the last night. He sat on the bed and cursed silently. He was slightly tired. Dean laid down on the bed and closed his eyes.  
He heard the very faint sliding of cloth against the ground. He opened his eyes and saw Sam. The creature that took the form of Sam crossed the room. Dean sat up strait.  
" Will you come," Dean said as Sam straddled his lap and sealed his lips over Deans. Dean quickly pulled back, "and have coff-," The creature once again kissed him, cutting him off. The creatures weight seemed to crush him, Dean now felt the air leaving his lungs. He tried to move and felt a sharp pain in his ribs, just a few more words, " coffee with-" Sam grabbed his face violently in growing frustration and forced its lips over his. His lungs felt both crushed and on fire. His body felt heavy, his muscles ready to tear. Dean yanked his face away "me tomorrow"  
The creature angrily pulled away from Dean and backed itself into the corner of the room. It seemed to dissolve into the wall. It was gone. Dean sat up panting. He could barely believe what had just happened. It had kissed him. Kissed him. It hadn't been pleasant. It . He hadn't enjoyed the feeling of the air leaving his lungs. His ribs felt bruised or possibly broken. He couldn't tell Sam about the mara kissing him. Dean was extremely disturbed. He sat up gingerly. Dean pressed on his ribs lightly and gasped. It had fractured two of his ribs. He grimaced deeply.  
He stood up and crossed the room. He had to tell Sam he had invited the thing to coffee. He had better make some damn good coffee or that thing was going to keep killing people.  
Dean walked down the hallway and knocked then opened the door to Sam's room.  
" Ok Sam, I invited it to coffee. You happy now"  
" Ya, actually. I think I know how we can kill it"  
" Finally some good news." Dean couldn't wait to kill the thing.  
" Was today really that bad?" Sam asked mockingly.  
" That thing tried to kill me! And it looked like you, of course I'm in a bad mood!" Dean yelled totally insulted. He wouldn't, couldn't tell him just how bad the day had been. " Plus, I think that thing broke one of my ribs"  
" Dude, I was kidding. Calm down. We should go to the doctor tomorrow"  
" Why not tonight?" Dean asked frowning deeply. " Because tomorrow we have to kill the mara, and we need to be awake"  
" Fine, fine, as long as we get to kill the damn mara tomorrow." " We will." 

That night Dean didn't go to sleep. He woke Sam up unreasonably early, " Sam, come on, wake up. It's time to make the damn coffee." He grabbed Sam's shirt and yanked him out of the bed, " Get up." Sam slapped at him.  
" It's too early." Sam groaned.  
" I don't care." He shook him.  
" ok, I'm up." Sam stood up slowly from the floor. He crossed the room to his duffle bag and changed out of his pajamas. " Your ribs feeling any better"  
" Actually no, they feel worse and it hurts to breath." Dean truly, deeply hated broken ribs They were extremely painful. They took along time to heal, and there's not much you can do about them.  
" After we kill the mara we're going to the hospital. We're going to say… that you flew over the handlebars of a dirt bike." That did sound vaguely like something Dean would do, if you replaced the dirt bike with a motorcycle. Dean stared at him blankly " That makes me sound like an idiot." " Ya, I know." Just one look at Deans charming but idiotic smile and you'd believe he was an a it of an idiot.  
" Ok… go make the coffee. Now." Dean ordered pointing at the door.

Sam went down the stairs to the kitchen. He began making the coffee, he changed out the sugar from the sugar bowl.

At 9:00 AM there was a knock at the door. Dean opened the door slowly, not knowing what would stand behind it. A nearly androgynous man stood at the door, his red hair was long and fell in soft curls, His sea green eyes glittered behind thick eyelashes. His pale skin was marked with thick black patterns and symbols.  
The man smiled, " I'm here for coffee." He stated simply as he entered the house. He went straight to the kitchen and sat down at a seat and crossed his legs.  
He looked around the room, annoyed, " Where's the fucking coffee"  
Dean stared at him. Weren't maras supposed to charming or at least pleasant?  
" Well"  
" Oh, here." Dean served him the coffee, and handed his the sugar.  
" Milk?" The man ordered. What a bitch.  
The man fixed his coffee and took a long chug of the coffee. It tasted oddly sweet. He stopped mid-chug and looked up at Dean horrified.  
" You didn't!" The man shrieked as he stood. He forcefully threw the nearly empty cup of coffee at Dean.  
Dean held up the bag of belladonna and shook it, " Oh yes, I did." He said.  
The creatures face seemed to stretch into a deformed, but still vaguely humanoid shape. As it shrieked it's eyes turned from sea green to black. It staggered back and looked around frantically. Quickly the man grabbed the coffee pot from the counter.  
Dean's smile faded fast, the creature threw the coffee glass coffee pot at him. He tried to duck but still he wasn't fast enough, the coffee pot slammed into his stomach hard. It's hot content splattered over him, burning his shin. The glass shards punctured the sensitive skin on his stomach and chest, the coffee making them burn as if they were coated with acid.  
The creature smiled, " Not so cocky now?" The Mara's image seemed to flicker, it let out a cry of rage and ripped the granite counter top off of the island. With one last cry it flung the large slab of stone at Dean.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The mara is kissing him so he can't speak, protest, or invite it to have coffee with him.  
If you read the first chapter you will understand this. Alps are believed to crush animals to death. Also its victims are pressed into the bed meaning they had an immense weight on them.  
For those of you who are under the impression that drowning is a peaceful way to die, know this: Those who have survived drowning say it is an excruciating and frightening experience. It feels as described in the story, but worse. When drowning you feel the weight of the water pressing down on you, the water seeping into your lungs. Drowning is knowing true pain. Belladonna or nightshade is said to taste sweet. Because of this many people who are poisoned don't notice the flavor. Another reason they don't recognize the flavor as poison is because the majority of poisons are not sweet, in fact, very few are.

Sam ran into the kitchen just in time to see the granite hit Dean. He saw it crack as it connected with the wall that had been behind Dean.  
He turned to the Mara and saw it smiling wickedly. Suddenly its smile disappeared. The Mara screamed in agony, Sam saw a black circle growing around it's feet. The void seemed to be pulling it in. It was being dragged down further and further into the void. The Mara's Clawed hand were all that was visible now, they scratched at the surface of the tile frantically. Then they too were sucked under.  
Sam rushed to Deans side and moved away the broken granite. The first thing he noticed was the blood, it came from a great many cuts that covered Dean's body. He could see the bone in his arm piercing through the skin. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Sam pulled out his phone and called 9-1-1.  
" 9-1-1, What's your emergency"  
" My brother had an accident, he's bleeding a lot"  
" Ok, where are you"  
" Famin boulevard"  
" We'll send an ambulance right away sir, stay calm."

Dean had felt the granite slam into his body, had felt his bones crack. He was pinned to the way. The stone had crushed two of his ribs and had kept him from breathing. He very vaguely heard the door open and Sam running in, rushing to his side, heaving the oppressing stone off of him. Dean heard Sam's voice, panicked and calling for help. He tried to move but his muscles screamed out at even the slightest movement. Breathing hurt, thinking hurt.

Dean wasn't quite sure how long he had been asleep. When he opened his eyes he saw a figure leaning over him. The figure sighed in relief. " Dean, you're awake." The figure whispered.  
" Hey there Scully." Dean muttered, half grimacing, half smiling. He was happy to see his little brother.. " How you feeling?" Sam asked him.  
" Like shit on a warm day." Dean told him truthfully " That's better than I would have expected." The doctors had told Sam that Dean might not wake up. He was happy just to see him breathing. " Dean listen, you're really messed up." He hoped that Dean understood the severity of the situation.  
" I thought I was going to die. It felt like giving up." Dean said weakly, he didn't know how to explain the way it felt to come so close to dying.  
Sam stared at Dean, " I thought I was going to lose you…"

" How long am I going to be in here?" Dean asked, suddenly impatient, " Because, we need to get out of here. When those people come back to their house, they're not going to be happy"  
" Once you're well enough we'll get out of here." Sam told him, " I am going to go to the house and pick up our stuff. Then, we're going to hope those people don't go back to their house for a long time."

Sam picked his way through the house, taking anything that was theirs and wiping the whole house down. He couldn't leave any evidence behind. Sam scrubbed the kitchen floor down.  
The police would still be able to tell their had been blood on the floor their but they wouldn't be able to get a reliable sample of blood.  
He was finally done cleaning the house six and a half hours later. He stood up and brushed himself off. Walking out of the house he scanned the surrounding houses for open curtains. He did not want to be seen.  
Through a slightly open window Sam saw a women, she held her hands, palm up towards the ceiling. Her long dirty blond hair swung gently as she swayed back and forth from side to side. She seemed to be moving in a slow circle. As she turned her face was illuminated by the moon light. She was in no way pretty. Her eyes were very deeply set and her whole face seemed to sag.  
Sam waited until she was turned away from him and sprinted across the street. He stood with his back pressed against the wall next to the room and listened to what she chanted.  
"Hier leg' ich mich schlafen,  
Keine Nachtmahr soll mich plagen,  
Bis sie schwemmen alle Wasser,  
Die auf Erden fließen,  
Und tellet alle Sterne,  
Die am Firmament erscheinen!  
Dazu helfe mir Gott Vater, Sohn und heiliger Geist. Amen!" Sam recognized the chant, it was meant to keep an alp or mara away. He guessed she'd be happy to know that the mara was gone. Then, he rethought the situation, and suddenly understood.

Sam came back to the hospital. He sat down next to Dean, " Hey Dean, I know who was summoning the mara. I'm going back to her house tonight"  
" A witch?" Dean asked Sam sleepily. The pain medicine had made him tired.  
" Ya, and a real ugly one too"  
" You gonna shoot her"  
" I guess." Dean smiled at him slyly.  
" So, who's the trigger happy one now?" Dean asked laughing. He cringed deeply, laughing felt like metal nails slamming through his bones.  
" Still you."

Sam stood with his gun at the ready. He took a deep breath and opened the door as quietly as possible. When he entered the room he could barely see. There was no source of light save a small candle. Sam cautiously crossed the dim room, his gun pointed ahead of him. Now he could vaguely hear the T.V. from a nearby room. Sam walked down the hallway towards the noise. He waked into the room and saw her. Up close looked, if possible, worse, he could now see that her skin seemed to sag more on the left side. She turned to him, startled. Her eyes were jaundiced and glassy.  
" Who are you?" Her voice was raspy and unpleasant. Sam pointed the gun at her head and shot. She ducked just in time ad lashed out at him wildly. He avoided the blow easily and trained the gun on her forehead. The witch quickly moved out of the way. She picked up a lamp from a near by coffee table and smashed it over his hand. The gun fell from Sam's hand and clattered to the floor. Both hunter and witch dove for it. The woman, being closer to the ground as it was, got to the gun faster. She held it triumphantly then aimed and shot once. The bullet flew by Sam's head, exploding into the vase behind him. He dove at the old women's legs knocking her to the ground. He reached for the gun and was able to retrieve it. He pulled the trigger, the gun fired. It hit it's target. Blood splattered on the floor and walls.  
Sam wiped all of his prints from the house and left the house, going back to the hospital. He sat down on the corner of Dean's bed.  
" Dean, I did it. She's dead." " Good job, Sammy"  
" Sammy, Sammy? Dean, how many times do I have to tell you. It's Sam, not Sammy. Got it?" Sam said, insulted.  
" Well… nope." Dean told him truthfully. He would never, for as long as he lived, stop calling him Sammy. He just couldn't stop. Sam frowned deeply, " Well, I could call you Deanish." He knew how much Dean hated that.  
" Say you do that," Dean said threateningly, " I will personally take whatever is in this IV, and spray you in the eyes with it."

It had been a long week. Dean was leaving the hospital, not that the doctors told him it was time to go. Sam had found out that the family had gone back to their home, so they had to get out. Fast. The family members would recognize them if they saw them. They couldn't take that chance.  
On the seventh night at the hospital they snuck out. Sam helped Dean into a wheel chair and simply wheeled him out nonchalantly. Of course when I say nonchalant, I mean that they produced a document signed by Dean's doctor saying he was well enough to leave. No doctor in his right mind would have signed this form. They left around 2:30AM around this time there was always a spike of activity in hospitals because this is right after when most bars close. It was easy to sneak out since all of the nurses and doctors were busy. They got into the Impala and drove away. Not above the speed limit, but no below. While Sam drove Dean laid in the back and slept. He had slept more than ever before (not counting the time he was in a coma), because the body heals most when you sleep.  
Being so helpless made Dean feel completely and utterly useless. Sam had to help him do a lot of the things he had always thought were simple tasks.  
Bush your teeth, his arms were broken. Drive a car, one of his legs was broken.

Dean healed slowly but well. Eventually he would be well enough to hunt again. And hunt he would.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This means: 'I lay me here to sleep;No night-mare shall plague me,Until they swim all the waters That flow upon the earth, And count all the stars That appear in the firmament!  
Thus help me God Father, Son, and Holy Ghost. Amen!' In German.  
Yellowed, caused by malnutrition or disease. Because of the severity of his injuries.


End file.
